Dawn's Exciting New Journey
by DarkAgumonRants
Summary: Dawn's heads to Hoenn to start a new journey, while Team Seven gets a mission to head over to the same region in from a mission from the Fifth Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Off to Hoenn

Last time Dawn, Piplup, Ash, Brock and Pikachu decided to split after their journey in the Sinnoh region. They all were sad to split up like this, especially Piplup, but they were also excited on what new journeys each of them will have. Brock having decided to become a Pokemon Doctor decided to head back to Pewter City and decided to end his journey. Dawn decided to stay back in Twinleaf Town instead of going to Pallet town with Ash so that Buneary can go to a Pokestylist event. Ash then decided to go back to Pallet Town by himself and with Pikachu and to continue his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Since that day, Brock has been studying to become a Pokemon Doctor, while saving the Pewter City gym from closing at one point. Dawn decided to help a girl bring back a Piplup and Chimchar that escaped from Professor Rowan's laboratory, much like how her journey started, and got attacked by a shiny Ariados. Ash decided to travel around the Unova region, a far away region with some pokemon that haven't been seen before, after going on vacation with his mom and Professor Oak. It has been a few weeks after these events and our story begins with Dawn packing her bag, getting ready to leave Twinleaf town so that she could compete in contests in the Hoenn region.

"I can't wait to leave for Hoenn!" Dawn said excitedly to her Penguin Pokemon Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped happily.

"Dawn!" Johanna yelled up the stairs, "Your boat is leaving at noon, are you almost done packing?"

"No need to worry mom, I'm all ready!" Dawn yelled down the stairs to her mom.

"That's when I worry the most." Johanna said to herself as she walked back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Soon after that Dawn ran downstairs to get some breakfast before she left.

"Now Dawn don't forget to call me and Professor Rowan when you get to Hoenn." Johanna said.

"Ok mom, no need to worry as I said before." Dawn said as she finished her breakfast and ran out the door. "By mom, Take care!" She yelled as she started running down the path and waved to her mom. Johanna then waved her daughter off then went back into her house. Dawn started making her way to Sangem Town to the boat docks there where she had been a few weeks before. After a couple of hours of walking, she finally made it to Sangem Town. She quickly made her way to the docks and boarded on a ship that was headed towards Hoenn. After she boarded the ship, she decided to find her cabin and sleep a few hours until the boat came near to Hoenn.

Meanwhile, in the land of Konoha, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, three teenage ninja's stood inside the Hokage's room ready for their next mission they have been assigned. Tsunade, the Leaf village's new Hokage had sent for these three ninjas just minutes before.

"I have an important mission for all of you." Tsunade began. "There have been sightings of strange creatures lately. I want you three to check this out."

"This mission sounds boring!" Yelled Naruto. "I want another A ranked mission where I get to fight some evil villain!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Yelled an annoyed Tsunade. "This is an A ranked mission because these creatures are considered dangerous as we don't know anything about them yet."

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade but where are we going for this mission?" asked Sakura.

"This mission will be in a distant land called the Hoenn region." Tsunade said.

"Hoenn region?" asked Naruto. "I never heard of it."

"That's because we just discovered that this region exists." Tsunade said. "I'm sending the three of you there to find out if any of these creatures are a threat to our village or to any of the other villages. Don't come back until you're sure that these creatures aren't a threat."

"OK!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura said.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke had to say.

"You guys leave in thirty minutes. Good luck." Tsunade said. With a nod of their heads, the three ninjas were off like lightning and started to pack for their long journey and mission.

Back on the ship that was heading to Hoenn, Dawn woke up to find that the sun was slowly setting. She could hear the ship blow its horn and slow down as they prepared to dock in Littleroot Town. Dawn then decided to get up and go look at the Hoenn region where she will continue her journey for Pokemon Contests.

"Hey look Piplup!" Dawn said excitedly. "It's the Hoenn Region!"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped excitedly. As soon as the ship docked, Dawn got off and started making her way to the Pokemon Center in Littleroot Town. When she got there she called her mom and Professor Rowan to tell them that she arrived in Hoenn safely. During her conversation with her mom and Professor Rowan, a red headed girl and her Azurill were sitting in the trainer's lounge. As soon as Dawn finished her conversations she walked into the trainer's lounge and saw a familiar red headed girl. Dawn decided to go find out who this familiar red headed stranger was and started to walk over to her.

"Hello." Dawn said and the red head turned around. "I'm sorry for asking you but you look familiar, have we met before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Misty Returns!

I do not own Pokemon or Naruto

Last time Dawn decided to travel to the Hoenn region to compete in pokemon contests. She excitedly packed up her bags and left her home in Twinleaf Town so that she can catch the ferry that was traveling to Hoenn. Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, three teenage ninjas were assigned a mission to travel to the Hoenn region and find out about these mysterious strange creatures that were recently discovered. As soon as the Hokage gave them their mission, they were off like lightning to go to the Hoenn region. Later, when Dawn arrived in Littleroot Town, she called both her mother and Professor Rowan to tell them that she arrived to the Hoenn region safely. After her conversation was over with, Dawn made her way to the Pokemon Center's trainer lounge and she met a familiar red headed girl. Who is this red headed girl? Find out in today's chapter of Dawn's Exciting New Journey!

* * *

"Hello." Dawn said and the red head turned around. "I'm sorry for asking you but you look familiar, have we met before?"

"No I don't think we have." The red head said. "My name's Misty. Who are you?"

"Misty, no wonder it sounds familiar. I remember that Ash and Brock mentioned her once." Dawn thought aloud more to herself. "Oh-sorry my name is Dawn." Dawn said remembering that Misty was standing in front of her.

"That's alright." Misty said smiling. "I heard you mention the names Ash and Brock, that wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Brock from Pewter City would it?" Misty asked.

"Actually yeah that's who I was talking about. I traveled with both of them through the Sinnoh region before we parted ways." Dawn said.

"I see." Misty said. "I actually traveled with those two also. We traveled through Kanto and Johto together."

"I know they told me all about you." Dawn said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Misty said.

"What are you doing in Hoenn?" Asked Dawn. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of the gym in Cerulean City?"

"Yeah I am, but my sisters were nice enough to go let me travel on my own so that I can train a bit more and to get a break from the gym." Misty said. "So I chose to travel around Hoenn since I've been here once before. So why are you here Dawn? Misty asked. "Are you going to challenge the gym leaders in Hoenn?"

"Actually I came here to Hoenn so that I can participate in Pokemon Contests." Dawn said.

"Oh I see. So you're a Pokemon Coordinator?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah. I came in the top two in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and now I decided to try the contests here in Hoenn so that I can win the Grand Festival and become a Top Coordinator." Dawn said.

"Wow, that's really good." Said Misty. "Hey would you like to travel around the Hoenn region together?" Asked Misty. "The more the merrier."

"Sure that would be great!" Dawn said.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Hey Dawn is that your Piplup?" Misty asked.

"Yeah Piplup's my partner and my first Pokemon." Dawn said.

"I see." Misty said. "How come you don't have it in its pokeball?"

"I leave Piplup out so that it could be happier and it's also more fun this way." Dawn said. "I got that from Ash and his Pikachu."

"Ah I see now." Misty said.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a dirt road three teenage ninjas are walking to catch a boat that would transport them to the Hoenn region.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto would you shut up! We're not there yet! Stop asking that!" Sakura yelled while punching Naruto in the eye and giving him a black eye.

"Hn you guys fight like a married couple." Sasuke said.

"What? There's no way I would marry that idiot!" Sakura yelled. 'There is someone I do want to marry though.' Sakura thought and started to blush.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Naruto yelled. 'Sasuke is right for once, we would be a perfect married couple.' Naruto thought with a creepy grin on his face. When Sakura saw the look on Naruto's face, she hit him in the other eye also causing that eye to blacken.

"Don't get any ideas idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Ow that hurt Sakura!" Naruto yelled while holding his eye.

"Hn what a pathetic loser." Sasuke said.

"I'm not a loser!" Naruto yelled. "annoying smart-Ow!" Naruto was cut off again by yet another punch to the head by Sakura.

"Hey this is a kids show were not allowed to talk like that!" Sakura yelled. "Oh yeah and don't call Sasuke that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center in Littleroot Town Dawn and Misty were getting ready to leave to go on their Pokemon Journey through the Hoenn region together.

"Hey Dawn are you ready to go yet?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'll be ready in a minute, no need to worry." Dawn said while she was fixing up and brushing her hair. "Ok I'm ready to go now." Dawn said.

"Ok here we go!" Misty yelled as they walked out of the Pokemon Center and turned to walk down the path that leads to route 101.

* * *

Two new friends start their journey together through the Hoenn region while the three ninjas are about to experience a mission they never have before. Find out what happens in the next chapter of Dawn's Exciting New Journey!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Memories of Beginnings

I do not own Pokémon or Naruto

_Last time on Dawn's Exciting New Journey, Dawn met the former traveling companion of Ash, Misty at the Pokémon Center in Littleroot Town. After the introductions, Dawn and Misty agreed to travel together around the Hoenn region while Dawn competes in Hoenn's Pokémon Contests. Meanwhile, the three teenage ninjas were traveling to the boat docks that will help them get to the Hoenn region for their mission. Find out what happens today in this chapter of Dawn's Exciting New Journey!_

* * *

"Hey look there's the ship!" Naruto yelled. "We finally made it!"

"Naruto will you just shut up for once!" Yelled Sakura. "We know, we can see it, stop pointing out the obvious."

"Annoying." Sasuke said. The three made their way to the ship and purchased their tickets so they could board the ship. When the trio entered the ship, they searched for their rooms. Naruto had to share a room with Sasuke, much to his disappointment while Sakura got a room for herself because she needed her privacy. As soon as they settled into their rooms, the ship blew its horn and the trio were off to the Hoenn region.

"I wonder what the Hoenn region is like." Naruto said. "I can't wait to see the creatures and maybe I'll get to fight them. Believe it!"

"Naruto, we're not supposed to fight these creatures unless we have no other choice." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know but it'll still be cool if we did get a chance to fight them." Naruto said.

"You always think that fighting someone, or in this case something is cool." Sakura said. "Why don't you be more like Sasuke, he's the only thing that's cool." Sasuke turned his head to look at both Naruto and Sakura then just went back to what he was doing, resting his head on his hands.

"Hn, seriously would you guys just shut up? You both are getting really annoying." Sasuke said.

"You're saying that's cool?" Naruto asked Sakura. "It's more like he's acting like an-"

"NARUTO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! AND IF YOU CALL SASUKE THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL PUNCH YOU ALL THE WAY TO HOENN!" Sakura said now punching Naruto in the face causing him to fly into the door of the room they were talking in. Naruto was lying hunched over by the door holding his face from the pain of the punch.

"If you guys are through fighting, can I go to sleep already?" Sasuke said annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on route 101, Dawn and Misty were walking down the dirt road path on their way to Oldale Town. They decided to stop in Oldale town to buy supplies and rest for the night before they went to Petalburg City and Dawn's first Pokémon Contest. Dawn was telling Misty stories about her journey with Ash and Brock. The story she was telling Misty right now was about how they first met each other.

"When Piplup and I were traveling down route 202, we were trying to catch our first Pokémon." Dawn said. "We ran into a Buneary and a Burmy and we failed to catch both of these Pokémon. But soon after that I ran into Ash's Pikachu, which I thought at the time was a wild Pikachu. So I tried to catch it after it zapped my bike-"

"Not you too?" Misty interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked.

"When I first met Ash, his Pikachu zapped my bike too, but that's another story. Please, continue with your story Dawn." Misty said.

"Oh I see now. Where was I? Oh yeah, I tried to catch it after it destroyed my bike and when I threw the pokeball I found out that it belonged to someone. Then right after that Team Rocket showed up and tried to steal Pikachu."

"Don't tell me Team Rocket is still following ash?" Misty sweat dropped.

"Yeah, unfortunately. They always showed up to steal our Pokémon." Dawn said.

"I guess some things never change." Said Misty. "So what happened next?"

"Well we protected Pikachu from Team Rocket and made them blast off. Then we made it to a near Pokémon Center and I made a phone call to my mom and Professor Rowan. Professor Rowan suggested that we search for Pikachu's trainer and that's what we did. When we were walking back to find Ash, Team Rocket showed up again with one of their huge robots. Pikachu tried its volt tackle on it but it didn't work and Team Rocket decided to go on the offensive with their robot. It was then that Ash and Brock arrived and they helped beat Team Rocket. After Pikachu was reunited with Ash, I decided to travel around with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh while I went for Pokémon contests and Ash went for gym battles." Dawn then finished her story.

"That is an interesting way to meet Ash, Brock, and Pikachu…as well as Team Rocket too." Misty said.

"Yeah. So how did you meet Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I was fishing on route 1 near Pallet Town when I caught Ash and an injured Pikachu on my fishing pole. From what I've heard Ash say is that He just started his journey and he was getting attacked by a flock of wild Spearow. He then took my bike when we both saw the flock of Spearow flying overhead. I went to go chase him and found my bike destroyed like yours. Boy was I mad. I then found him at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City and I was about to yell at him for destroying my bike when he told me that Pikachu's condition wasn't good. Then Team Rocket showed up to steal some of the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. Ash and I couldn't stop them until Ash recharged Pikachu and Pikachu used thundershock on them and sending them blasting off. I guess that was when they decided to go after Pikachu and follow Ash around. I went to follow Ash because he owed me a new bike, but I also had some other reasons that started to come up while I was traveling with him. I did get my bike back eventually from the Nurse Joy in Viridian City, who fixed up my bike and I also found out that I had to go back to Cerulean City and watch the Gym so I had to end my journey with Ash and Brock." Misty then finished her story. While they were talking they made it to Oldale Town and went to the Pokémon Center. The two got a room and went to go buy supplies. They then made their way back to the Pokémon Center while the Sun was setting so that they can check in for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship, the three ninjas just arrived in the Hoenn region. As the boarded off the ship, they found out that they were in Littleroot Town.

"So we're in Littleroot Town?" Naruto asked.

"That's what it says." Sakura said.

"Where do we go first?" Asked Naruto.

"Why don't we try that red building?" Asked Sasuke.

"Alright." Both Naruto and Sakura said together. The sun was now almost set and the three walked to the red building. The building had a large P on the front, just above the doors. Next to the building was a sign that read Littleroot Town Pokémon Center.

"A Pokémon Center? What's that?" Asked Naruto looking at both Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm as clueless as you." Sasuke said. "Do you know what it is Sakura?"

"No, I have no idea what it is as well." Sakura said. They entered the building and went up to the desk where Nurse Joy was at. "This kind of looks like a hospital. Maybe it has to do with these creatures that we heard about."

"Hello, Welcome to the Pokémon Center? Do you need your Pokémon healed?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"What's a Pokémon?" Asked Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Asked Nurse Joy. "Did I just hear you right? You don't know what Pokémon are?"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura whispered and stepped on his foot making Naruto jump up and down holding his foot.

"What? All I did was just ask what Pokémon were." Naruto said.

"Sorry for my friend, but he can be a bit rude sometimes." Sakura said. "We don't know what these Pokémon are exactly; we are from a distant land called the Hidden Leaf Village. So we've never even seen them, but we have heard about creatures with powers. Could these creatures be the Pokémon that you mentioned?"

"Creatures with powers…they do sound like Pokémon." Nurse Joy said. "I'll get Professor Birch to come over here and explain more about Pokémon."

"Thank you, um-" Sakura said.

"Call me Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy interrupted.

"Ok. Thanks Nurse Joy." Sakura said.

* * *

_The three teenage ninjas have arrived in Hoenn and will soon find out what exactly Pokémon are. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Dawn's Exciting New Journey!_


End file.
